One Last Chance To Look Back
by Ongi
Summary: "Sam tourne à nouveau les yeux vers la fenêtre béante, cherchant machinalement des yeux le bout incandescent de la cigarette éteinte depuis bien longtemps. Et alors que ses prunelles fouillent l'obscurité en vain, ses démons lui tournent autour en lui murmurant sinistrement que la nuit leur a promis de se faire longue." [Collectif NONAME - Challenge Août Allumé.] - Sam/Dean.


_Salut les gens!_

 _Premier OS sur Supernatural (que je n'ai jamais vu en entier, il faut l'admettre, je n'ai pas dépassé la première saison x)) alors j'espère avoir été un minimum à la hauteur! ^^'''''''_

 _Voici donc ma participation à Août Allumé, pour le **Collectif NONAME**!_

 _Ce Collectif prône avant tout la communication entre auteurs et lecteurs et je vous encourage vivement à nous rejoindre si ce n'est déjà fait!_

 _Ce que ça vous fait de lire des fics: C'est quasiment toute ma vie... C'est toute ma vie. C'est ma passion. C'est... fantastique._

 _Ce que ça vous fait d'écrire des fics: C'est souvent difficile. Je suis une tortue de l'écriture à un point que ça me désespère parfois (souvent). En raison de ça, j'ai trois mille écrits de commencés mais pas grand chose de fini... J'essaye de me soigner, je vous rassure. C'est quelque chose pour lequel le Collectif est une sacrée motivation, d'ailleurs! :)_

 _Ce que ça vous fait de recevoir des reviews: Ca me fait très plaisir, comme chaque auteur de ce site, j'imagine. Si on poste c'est d'abord pour avoir des avis, être conseillé, voir ce qui marche ou pas. Personnellement, c'est ma deuxième pour poster, la première étant que je me dis qu'en postant, je suis obligée de finir (ce qui est réellement difficile pour moi...)._

 _Merci à **Fractals** pour m'avoir supporté sur cet OS, de m'avoir encouragé et d'avoir eu la patience de supporter mes gémissements._

 _Je préfère par ailleurs vous prévenir, j'avais prévu de me relire, de faire un truc chouette de cet OS et finalement... je n'en trouve pas le courage._

 _Donc vous avez le droit à un truc un peu merdique sur les bords (voire au milieu aussi)..._

 _Merci infiniment de me lire!_

 _ **EDIT:** Merci beaucoup à **AmandineH** qui a eu la patience de me relire et de corriger les fautes!_

* * *

 **One Last Chance To Look Back**

...

 _ **"Votre personnage garde une cigarette sur lui depuis des années. Aujourd'hui, il l'allume."**_

…

« Sam ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! »

Il sursaute en entendant le cri furieux de Dean. Sursaute tellement fort que la cigarette qu'il tient entre ses doigts en glisse et finit sa chute trois mètres plus bas. La poigne de Dean le fait se retourner vers lui en un quart de seconde, l'étranglant à demi alors que le poing de son frère est crispé sur le col de son t-shirt.

Sam croit que Dean va le secouer comme un prunier jusqu'à ce qu'il en meurt, mais son grand frère se contente d'enfoncer ses doigts dans la chair de ses épaules. Dean se baisse légèrement pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu _foutais_ , Sam ? »

Sam a l'impression qu'il va se mettre à pleurer d'une seconde à l'autre. Il a la sensation d'être un petit garçon réprimandé, sur le point d'être puni, envoyé au coin.

Dean ne lui parle pourtant pas méchamment, ne paraît pas énervé tant que ça. Dean a toujours été le parfait grand frère, de toute façon. Fort, protecteur et attentionné.

Mais l'adolescence a fait son chemin chez Sam et la rébellion fond sur sa langue, remonte le long de son œsophage comme une bile acide qui ne demande qu'à être crachée à la face du monde. Autant Sam a envie de pleurer, autant il crève d'envie d'envoyer Dean voir ailleurs.

Il a seize ans, merde. Il a déjà chassé et tué des monstres – bien moins que Dean, et toujours en présence de son père et de son frère, certes – a déjà bu de l'alcool – sans bien comprendre ce que les adultes y trouvent, au final – et a eu sa première petite amie l'an dernier – romance qui a duré deux jours avant que les Winchester ne reprennent la route et qui n'a pas dépassé le simple flirt.

Bref, Sam Winchester fait partie des grands à présent, et Dean ferait bien de se l'enfoncer profondément dans sa cervelle.

Il est plutôt certain que leur père n'aurait rien dit en constatant que son plus jeune fils fume. Il l'aurait probablement fixé du regard quelques secondes, une étincelle de déception au fond des yeux – si commune au fur et à mesure que Sam grandit – et aurait été se servir un verre de whisky ou serait parti pour une nouvelle chasse.

Tout ça pour dire que Sam trouve la réaction de son frère exagérée, même si Dean n'a pas l'air d'être sur le point de lui en mettre une.

« Donne-moi ton paquet de cigarettes, Sam. », ordonne Dean d'un ton calme, qui ne permet aucune contradiction.

Sam le fusille du regard, concentré, immobile, sans même vraiment respirer, exactement comme Dean lui a appris, juste avant de presser son doigt sur la gâchette.

« Donne-le-moi, bon sang ! », gronde Dean, exaspéré de voir son frère résister avec ses propres techniques.

Sam a un soupir frustré et Dean plisse le nez tandis que l'haleine du plus jeune, chargée de tabac, s'écrase en une vague tiède sur sa joue. D'un mouvement d'épaules, Sam chasse les mains de son frère et, serrant la mâchoire et les dents d'un air dur, sort de son jean le paquet de clopes à peine entamé. Celle qui était tombée par la fenêtre était seulement la deuxième, tout juste allumée.

Dean empoche le paquet, lui jette un dernier regard plein d'avertissements et sort de la chambre de motel aux tapisseries mitées et à la moquette tachée d'un pas nonchalant, laissant Sam en compagnie de pâles lueurs blanchâtres et bleutées qui tournoient lentement dans les airs, telles les fantômes de sa propre imagination.

Et Sam tourne à nouveau les yeux vers la fenêtre béante, cherchant machinalement des yeux le bout incandescent de la cigarette éteinte depuis bien longtemps. Et alors que ses prunelles fouillent l'obscurité en vain, ses démons lui tournent autour en lui murmurant sinistrement que la nuit leur a promis de se faire longue.

…

L'aurore s'annonce à l'horizon, et Sam soupire en ayant l'impression que la nuit a duré une éternité. Assis sur le siège passager de l'Impala, la portière ouverte et les deux pieds bien à plat sur les gravillons du bord de route, il se sent las et épuisé. Ses habits sont maculés de terre et d'une substance noire et visqueuse à l'instar de sa joue et de son menton, de longues mèches sombres coulent sur son visage et il a mal au dos à cause de cette fichue bagnole trop étroite que son frère s'entête à garder et vénérer comme une déesse.

Hier soir a été particulièrement sanglant. Et Sam est _fatigué_. Est-ce que le gigantesque bordel que sont leurs vies – la sienne et celle de Dean – ne va jamais s'arrêter ? Est-ce que ce ne sera qu'une succession interminable de coups durs et de vacheries que leur réserve le Sort ?

Sam n'a pas vraiment l'habitude de se retourner sur le passé, du moins, il en a perdu l'habitude, ces dernières années.

Leur mère, Jess, leur père, Bobby, et tellement d'autres pertes, sans compter la chasse qui lui semble éternelle et immuable à présent, lui ont appris à ne plus s'attarder bien longtemps sur ce qu'il a perdu. Juste à s'attarder sur ce qu'il pourrait perdre.

Il a ce besoin de renoncer à ruminer ce qui paraît perdu à jamais, cette lassitude et cette nécessité de sortir la tête de l'eau de ce passé qui l'alourdit comme une pierre.

Mais depuis quelques temps il pense à son lui adolescent. Il y pense beaucoup.

Le temps, où, malgré son enfance rude sous la houlette de John, ses débuts de chasse maladroits, il se paraissait encore innocent et plein d'espérance – avec ses rêves de fac, de droit, de vie saine et stable – et où il était heureux et admiratif de Dean, malgré sa période rebelle.

Pas qu'il n'est plus admiratif de Dean ou quoique ce soit. Juste que les années le rongent peu à peu, et avec le temps, tous les cauchemars qui ressurgissent de long en large, à lui en faire perdre la tête. Sans compter les fois où il cauchemarde de cauchemarder, où il lui semble que des lambeaux de rêves se confondent avec des lambeaux de visions, et où il n'arrive pas à démêler la réalité de ses souvenirs.

Sam est _fatigué_. Et pourtant, après toutes ces années passées sur la route avec son frère, à lutter et survivre au quotidien, à vagabonder de chasse en chasse, il ne peut envisager de vivre autrement. Il pouvait, autrefois. Quand il rêvait d'être un grand avocat, de rendre la justice dans le monde des hommes et non celui des monstres, quand Jessica était vivante.

Aujourd'hui… il est incapable de seulement l'imaginer. Cela lui semble trop loin. Trop loin de lui.

Sam est _fourbu_ , jusqu'à la moelle de ses os. Tellement épuisé qu'il ne peut même pas penser avec soulagement au lit qui l'attend dans ce qui sera son millionième motel vétuste.

Il contemple, les yeux dans le vague, le cerveau presque éteint, l'orée du bois et les fourrés environnants nimbés d'une lumière mordorée et magique. La faim au ventre, sa peur roulée en boule dans sa gorge, les mains tremblantes sur son propre visage qui passent et repassent – étalant un peu plus la saleté sur sa peau – comme essayant de masser la fatigue hors de ses traits, il fait rouler sous ses pieds les gravillons du bord de route, alors que le temps lui semble s'égrener au compte-goutte.

« _Enfin_ », pense-t-il lorsque la silhouette reconnaissable entre des millions et des millions se faufile entre les troncs d'arbres, à l'autre bout du champ où l'Impala est garée.

Il regarde Dean avancer vers lui, torse nu, sa peau pâle dans la lueur du matin, sa peau pâle contrastant avec les troncs bruns derrière lui, sa peau pâle maculée de terre à grands traits sombres, le jean taché aux genoux, les mains resserrées fermement sur son t-shirt, sa veste en cuir et une pelle.

Et Sam a l'impression que sa fatigue se dissout dans les reflets brillants des cheveux de son frère, dans la peau diaphane qui, baignée de soleil, semble souligner tous les muscles – possibles et imaginables – qui roulent au rythme des pas de son frère. Sam _respire_ , pour la première fois de la nuit. Dean est là. Dean est là, avec lui. Tout va bien.

Son frère lui jette à peine un regard lorsqu'il atteint enfin l'Impala, qu'il balance ses affaires dans le coffre et utilise son t-shirt pour se nettoyer sommairement.

Il grogne, et Sam sait que Dean _lessivera_ la voiture de fond en comble dès cet après-midi, dès qu'il aura eu quelques heures de sommeil. Il polira ensuite toutes leurs armes, les passant au peigne fin, une par une.

Et pendant ce temps, Sam dormira à poings fermés, les cris tapis dans sa gorge et les monstres blottis confortablement dans son crâne, susurrant et caressant.

Les cheveux épars sur l'oreiller, les paupières lourdes de sommeil, la langue pâteuse et le cœur galopant à toute vitesse, il se réveillera, encore endormi, jettera un coup d'œil à Dean assis au bord du lit en train de rajouter des détails à leur « Livre des Monstres, par les Frères Winchester » ou à pianoter sur le clavier de _son_ ordinateur.

« _Ces conneries de putes de Greenteeth, quand tu les tailles au couteau, pissent d'un sang noir qui éclabousse avec joie tes vêtements tous neufs._ » a eu le plaisir de lire Sam la dernière fois. Ok, il exagère. Dean écrit aussi des trucs utiles. Parfois.

Il se réveillera, certes. Ira se doucher avec le même entrain que celui d'un zombie – même si les zombies n'existent pas, _dieu merci_ – et sera envoyé pour aller chercher de la nourriture par son frère, sans autre procès.

Mais pour l'heure, Sam est bien réveillé, même s'il adorerait s'allonger en position inconfortable sur un matelas trop petit pour sa taille de géant. Vraiment, il en rêve. Tout plutôt que l'Impala qui s'affaisse sous sa carrure de fille géante, comme se plaît à geindre Dean.

Le soupir bruyant de son frère lui fait machinalement reporter son attention sur Dean, et Sam ne peut s'empêcher de noter les cernes qui lui gonflent les paupières, les plis fatigués de son front et de sa bouche. Etrangement, il se sent d'autant plus las que Dean lui apparaît exténué. Il ne sait pas si c'est un réflexe de mimétisme universel ou un reste de copie enfantine de son grand frère, mais le voir aussi éreinté le fatigue encore plus. Dean vient se planter à deux mètres de lui, dos au soleil levant, et Sam ne peut s'empêcher d'admirer l'épiderme de son torse qui frissonne légèrement, comme pour le tenter.

Sam est conscient de l'attraction malsaine qu'il a envers son frère. Dean le sait également, et ressent la même chose à son propos. Presque un an qu'ils ont fini par se l'avouer à demi-mots, même si Dean n'a pu retenir un « _Putain de merde, je veux baiser mon propre frère depuis des années, tu piges ?!_ » d'un ton aussi désespéré qu'irrité lorsque Sam a tenté d'esquiver, honteux de ses sentiments. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas Dean dans le rôle de l'autruche…

Presque un an, déjà, que Sam sait qu'il veut Dean et que Dean le veut aussi, de cette façon-là. Presque un an et depuis… rien. Aucun des deux n'a osé faire le premier pas, et ils en sont encore à se tourner autour, à tester leurs limites, tous les jours.

Au début, Dean a eu un sursaut de pudeur, sortant de la douche en pyjama complet, alors que Sam l'a toujours vu déambuler nonchalamment, une serviette autour des hanches.

Heureusement pour Sam, trois jours après, Dean a oublié ses affaires dans la chambre et a été obligé de sortir de la salle de bain avec sa fameuse serviette autour des hanches. Sam était attentif – depuis un certain temps déjà, lorsque son frère se baladait quasiment nu juste à côté – mais il s'est obligé à garder les yeux sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Il a seulement eu un sourire tendre pour Dean, lorsque celui-ci est reparti s'habiller, les joues rouges. Depuis Dean a repris son habituel air fanfaron, celui qui proclame qu'il est canon – Sam ne peut qu'en convenir – et qu'il le sait, ce con.

Sam savoure la présence toute proche de Dean, les rayons de soleil qui illuminent peu à peu le paysage, jusqu'à ce que son regard se rive dans celui de son frère. Dean a un sourire étrange, un peu moqueur, un peu suffisant. Et Sam se demande ce qu'il a bien pu faire pour que Dean lui sourit comme ça. Il ne l'a pas vraiment maté, pas vraiment.

Dean hoche de la tête et, en réponse à la question muette de Sam, s'en retourne au coffre pour se saisir de sa veste en cuir qui a vu des jours meilleurs, et en fouiller les poches. Sam se demande ce qui lui prend, jusqu'à ce que Dean en extirpe un paquet de cigarettes. Le paquet de cigarettes de ses seize ans, réalise Sam, abasourdi, en voyant la marque et le carton on ne peut plus mal en point du paquet.

Il se lève sans le réaliser, se rapprochant de Dean avec effarement. Dean avec une moue amusée et moqueuse, qui lui montre l'intérieur du paquet où réside une unique clope. Dean qui lui glisse la clope au coin des lèvres et la lui allume d'un même mouvement. Dean qui l'allume tout court.

« Désolé, Bitch, j'ai fumé toutes les autres. »

Sam ne peut s'empêcher de répondre au sourire taquin de Dean, et il tousse lorsqu'il tire la première latte. Après tout, il n'a jamais vraiment fumé… à cause de Dean. Il souffle toute la fumée sur son frère en représailles.

« Jerk. », répond-t-il en toussotant alors que Dean se marre sans aucune compassion. Et Sam n'a jamais autant eu envie de l'embrasser.

Sam savoure le goût du tabac qui envahit sa bouche, et il sait que c'est probablement la dernière cigarette de toute sa vie. Il appuie son front contre les cheveux courts de son frère pendant une seconde – oh, juste une seconde – et il sent Dean lever la main pour caresser ses mèches longues.

La cigarette est à moitié consumée lorsque Sam se détache de lui et retourne s'affaisser sur le siège passager de l'Impala. Il ferme les yeux, tire une taffe et entend vaguement Dean lui crier :

« _Bordel de merde_ , Sammy ! Pas dans Baby ! »

Sam sourit. Et Sam pense qu'il n'y a rien à regretter. Rien pour lequel il consentirait à jeter un seul coup d'œil en arrière.


End file.
